remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
EarthGov Corp
Introduction to EarthGov Corp. With the brawn of Colony Security in one hand and the guile of the EarthGov Intelligence Agency in the other, the Corporate branch serves as the guiding mind that keeps the wheels of the Corporatocracy turning smoothly - and together, they form the MegaCorp’s presence within their Colonies. Creativity, ambition, and wit are the tools of those who would undertake the delicate dance between power, profit, and public image - why waste resources taking what you can convince others it’s in their best interest to give? Twenty-six years ago, Terra Co. was founded in the wake of the ‘Gate Incident’ with the charitable intent of rebuilding civilization through its terraforming and construction technologies. It would literally rebuild the complete loss that was Earth from the ground up; founding the aptly-named ‘Horizon’ as the first of its Colonies that same year. By the very next year, Terra Co. realized what it truly had - and rebranded to ‘EarthGOV’; becoming the seat of corporate power that would replace the planet’s lost rulers with a single, unified, global entity. EarthGOV would sew a revitalized planet - and then reap the bounties for itself. Its Corporate branch exists as the Colony-wide embodiment of this idea - utilizing the influence of its resources and political prowess to maintain and expand each individual Colony for maximum profit… and compliance. Services at EarthGov Corp Contract Service ⋐ 2,000 *Grants legal status to a contract/agreement. *Service penalties apply for breaches of the contract. Facilitate Negotiations ⋐ 7,000 *An Earth Government Representative will aid in negotiating deals between two persons, businesses or other entities. *Includes the Contract Service at no additional charge. The following contains a list of available permits purchasable through EarthGov Corporate. Food and Drink Vendor Permit ⋐5000 Allows the holder to sell food within the colony. *Food Vendors are subject to Health and Safety Inspections by Earth Government. If found operating with significant risks to Rise Citizens the permit will be revoked and the offending citizen fined ⋐ 3,000. *Bartenders are subject to Health and Safety Inspections by Earth Government. If found operating with significant risks to Rise Citizens the permit will be revoked and the offending citizen fined ⋐ 3,000. Bounty Hunter Permit ⋐ 40,000 Allows the holder to pursue Earth Government bounties and carry Bounty Hunter Class weapons within the colony. *Individuals found carrying permit locked weapons without a Bounty Hunter permit will also be fined ⋐ 7,500 in addition to possible charges through Colony Security Vehicle License ⋐ 20,000 Allows the holder to operate non-military vehicles within the colony. Any vehicle with a weapon, inert or otherwise, is considered a military vehicle. Vendor License ⋐ 70,000 Allows the holder to sell their goods within the colony and set up a stand in the colony marketplace. Individuals selling single items alone do not require a vendor license. Slaver License ⋐ 50,000 Allows the holder to own and house slaves within the colony. Requirements: Slaves must be bought and sold through legal means and channels, such as he sanctioned slave trade markets, or though consent. Those caught abusing the law by buying, selling or trading illegal slaves will be fined ⋐ 10,000, and reported to the authorities. Service Penalties *Investigation and enforcement agents may be deployed to collect outstanding debt when necessary. *Breaches of contracts/agreements will result in a penalty fee of up to ⋐ 15,000 plus damages, depending on severity. *Hostile actions initiated by the client during any of our services, will result in a penalty fee of up to ⋐ 50,000 plus damages, depending on severity. Jobs at EarthGov Corp. Intern Most new employees will start here. This is a transitional role used to acclimate individuals to basic, general duties while they’re undergoing training to become staff of a particular department. 'Staff' The backbone of Corporate operations. Whether it be Business dealings, Municipal work, or Directorate oversight, these individuals will be those most often seen in the Colony - operating with relative autonomy in their respective fields with guidance generally provided by their Manager. 'Department Manager' The guiding heads of each Department. Managers act under the guidance of the Directors, and are responsible for seeing that their respective Departments are tasked in accordance with current Corporate interests. 'Corporate Director' The Corporate Directors serve as the heads of all corporate operations, and together with the directors of Colony Security and the EIA comprise the Board of Directors. They alone can authorize large scale initiatives and their say overrides the orders of any lower agents. 'EarthGov Board of Directors' The Board of Directors is comprised of the EarthGov Corporate, Security, Intelligence, and Colony Directors. They decide the overall direction of EarthGov’s activities and EarthGov policy as a whole. Need to know Information for Employees Goals of Corporate: The primary goal of all Corporate employees is to further the interests of EarthGOV as a whole - and assist in maintaining frictionless day-to-day operations between the three branches, with monetary influence, organization, and negotiation serving as their primary tools. Corporate also serves the more mundane needs of the Colony; issuing permits, ID chips, and other civilian services. OOC:((Corporate exists as a group that creates RP more than purely reacting to it. Creativity and initiative will go a long way towards keeping it from getting stale. Where many other groups are centered around PvP conflict, ours is all about helping the Colony feel more alive and immersive.)) Common Tasks: This section will outline the various protocols associated with EarthGov’s most common tasks within the colony. *Citizen ID Chips *Permit Issuance *Wholesaling *Public Crafting Services *Business Assistance *Diplomatic Services *Allied Negotiations (SOFA renewals, etc.) *Colony Maintenance *News Reports, Citizen Interviews, Surveys Dress Code: There is no uniform provided. However, it is recommended for all employees to wear business or business-casual attire. Jumpsuits and other task-appropriate attire are encouraged for Municipal workers. Blatantly sexual clothing and bold nudity are forbidden when on duty or otherwise representing EarthGov. This includes exceedingly tight clothing that forms around genitals, breasts and the butt. Code of Conduct: *Do not speak ill of EarthGov Corporate or any of its other Divisions. *Wear the proper attire while performing your duties. *Regularly review the handbook and perform all duties as accurately as possible. *Do not harass or interfere with the work of Colony Security officers or EIA Agents unless requested to. *Whenever feasible, have at least one Col-Sec officer accompanying you on out-of-tower business. People are assets, too! Relationship with the other Divisions of EarthGov: Corporate serves as the guiding and mediating branch between Colony Security and the EarthGov Intelligence Agency. Unless requested to or otherwise deemed necessary, Corporate will rarely interfere with the day-to-day operations of the other branches. Instead, our focus is to keep EarthGov as a whole running smoothly and with as little conflict as possible. Rules on Corrupt or Illegal actions within EarthGov: Due to the nature and general alignment of EarthGov corporate you may be presented or seek out the chance to perform illegal, corrupt, or generally evil acts as a part of Corporate.If you wish to commit these acts you must be able to answer a definite yes to at least one, but preferably all three, of the following questions: #Can this act be swept under the rug and hidden from the public? #Will it make money for EarthGov? #Will it allow EarthGov to gain a person or attain a goal they are after? If you cannot answer yes to any of these questions and still attempt to commit this act you will risk removal from the faction, severe punishment, and potential execution for your character. Additionally members of corporate are not immune from the law when caught. Corporate Structure: Directorate The guiding force of Corporate - and by extension, EarthGov’s Colony presence as a whole. These are the men, women, and anything in-between who make and maintain the group’s relations with the other organizations - and the Colony as a whole - while also serving as a mediator between Col-Sec and the EIA. The Directorate is overseen by the Director and Deputy Directors, while being staffed by their immediate aides and general workers of a more office/PR orientation. Those best suited to a Directorate position are those interested in guiding RP and creating or issuing goals for the other departments and for the EarthGOV trifecta as a whole. Political and PR-minded characters are good fits. Business The buyers and sellers of Corporate. Maintaining, expanding, and utilizing the group’s coffers to influence with wealth where politics fail is one of the few roles that fall to these money-minded individuals. The Business arm is overseen by a single Manager, and its members have relative autonomy to further the company’s gains in whatever ways they’re clever enough to get away with. Those best suited to a Business position are those who like to center their RP around the item system. Accumulation and usage of wealth and materials are common themes. Characters willing to bend rules and exert their influence with others regardless of legality will do well here. Municipal The workers of Corporate. Engineers, Colony workers, and Craftsmen all converge to maintain the Colony’s infrastructure - both the critical elements and the day-to-day upkeep. The Municipal arm is overseen by a single Manager, and its members often serve as the under-appreciated face of Corporate outside the tower walls; typically seen making repairs around the Colony or utilizing the many fabrication benches to produce goods for the public. Those best suited to a Municipal position are those who enjoy creating RP, large or small, for the rest of the Colony to engage in. Characters who can operate with some autonomy and have a mind for the mechanical would serve Municipal needs nicely. Application Applying to EarthGov Corporate Interested citizens can find applications through this link.(Applications are currently closed) After submitting an application allow 48 hours for it to be processed and a representative of EarthGov Corporate to contact you. They will arrange a brief interview and conduct a background check. OOC:((If hired, you should receive invites to the EarthGov Corporate and EarthGov groups. The former is our in-world OOC and IC channel,while the latter serves as a comms channel between Corporate, Col-Sec, and the EIA. You’ll also need to request the EarthGov Corporate role on Discord and re-sync your forum account via the HUD Control Panel.))